A Naruto Story- Madara
by ALaZombae
Summary: Ruma could feel the movement of the shadows, climb up her side, she looked down, as the shadows pulled away to see a long bladed sword. She took a hold of it, looking at her sister, her faces scrunched up in anger.


He and she started to kiss, his hands slowly went up her silk like skin, he pulled up her white night shirt, over her Long flowing hair. Once it was off they kissed each other. He bit her tongue roughly, she didn't open her mouth, instead she pulled his raven hair roughly, his head went back, pulling his lips away from her, she began to kiss down his chin, leaving trails down his nearly, flawless skin, kissing over his Adams apple, down to the top of his dark long sleeved shirt, instead of taking it off him, she removed her hands from his raven black hair, and slid them down his head, to the back of his shirt, and ripped it, a chuckle erupted from the chest of the man. "so eager my darling?" he questioned, pulling her face back up to his, locking lips once more, he was determined to be the dominant one, he forced her lips apart, his tongue entered her mouth, meeting hers, he rubbed his tongue against hers roughly, causing her to let out a ripple of a moan. He took the chance and laid her down on to her back. He began to suck on her tongue, she bit his, causing a sound of pain and pleasure to erupt from him.

"Madara." someone spoke as they opened the door. The male sat up glaring at the man that stood at the doorway. His eyes narrowed, in annoyance, anger, and hatred for the person at the door. the man was none other than Senju, Hashirama.

"this better be damn important Hashirama!" Madara snapped at his unannounced rival.

The female rolled over so her back was to the door, making sure her breasts weren't seen by the intruder. Her bareback shown, with the black lined out tattoo design of wings.

"it is Madara, good evening Ruma" the Hokage of the newly found village, greeted the dark blue haired woman, then looked towards Madara. "I came to you to talk about the Naka Shrine." he informed him.

With that Madara nodded, his rival leaving, he looked down at the woman that laid under his sheets. Resting his arms on either side of her, he bent down, closer to her. She felt the movement, his exhale of air hitting the side of her face, causing her to shiver, and roll over. She looked up at him, her dark aqua colored eyes meeting his onyx ones. She gave a slightly disappointed smile, her left hand reached up to his face cupping his cheek, he shut his eyes, nuzzling her left hand, the warmth of her soft hands, against his somewhat chilly cheeks, he felt the soft full lips, or Ruma, landing on his right cheek, he turned his face when she pulled her lips away, leaning his forehead against hers, their noses side by side, their lips so close to one another that if one moved, they would lock.

"I will be right back Ruma." Madara promised, opening his dark colored eyes meeting hers. She gave him her disappointed smile once more.

"I will wait till you return Madara, but" she paused to think of her next few words, "you might need to wait to prove you are stronger than, I am." she challenged him, her disappointed smile changing into a challenging grin. Madara, pulled away sitting up, laughing at the words, he looked down at the woman, that laid below the rusty colored sheets. He gave her a grin of his own.

"I will accept the challenge my sweet" he bent down giving her a kiss on the forehead, before he got off of her, off the bed, picking up a shirt from the floor and leaving out the door. Leaving in bed, the woman he was so close to making his.

Ruma arose from the bed looking up at the now setting sun, she took her white night shirt, that was thrown to the side of the room, and walked towards the window opening it, she crawled out it, sitting on the edge of it. She looked at the sky, shutting her eyes, using her chakra, that glowed like the sky, as she rose the moon. She reopened her eyes, waving her hand adding starts to surrounded the beautiful moon. She looked up at her work. Smiling lightly, her gaze fell on the village, though small, it was large. Her smile faded, noticing many of the villagers didn't roam the streets, to walk in the glorious light of her night. She set her hands on her lap, both balled up into a fist, as she glared, hating the villagers for missing out on the darkness. She sat there dwelling in anger, annoyance, and hatred for nearly hours. Till the door was slammed shut, she snapped out of her hatred turning her head around to see an angered Madara. He has his Sharrigan activated. Ruma, swung her body Back into the bedroom. She set her feet onto the cold wooden floor, walking over towards Madara, she took his balled up hands into her own, leading him towards the bed, she sat him down next to her, and looked up at him. Waiting for him to let her in on his anger. Not letting his hands go.

"the next warrior to hold the title of Hokage is that damn Tobirama!" Madara growled, pulling his hands away he got off the bed passing back and forth. Ruma watched him. "I'll leave and create the village I've always pictured." he stopped walking and looked at Ruma, he walked towards her, he kneeled before her taking on of her hands in his. "will you come with me?" he whispered. Ruma blinked at the thought. "the village would sleep during the sun, and arise to your glorious shadows" he attempted to bribe her.

"of course, I will come" she declared, not hesitating. "I will let my sister know, when she awakes to raise her son." she informed him. He nodded sitting on the bed he laid back, looking out the open window across from the bed.

"we should rest for the time being." he suggested. Ruma, reluctantly crawled closer to him, laying beside him, she set her head on the right side of her chest hearing his heartbeat and breathing, under the shirt, under his skin. his arms were wrapped around her.

"goodnight my darling" Ruma whispered, looking out at her star-y night. She shut her eyes, read to do the next part of her duties. To bring nightmares. Madara too soon fell into a slumber, of the future he pictured.

...

Ruma walked along the streets of the young leaf village. She made her way to the home of hers and her sister, Dangaus. Ruma knocked on the oak wooden door. It opened up, showing a taller woman with pink hair and eyes.

"Ruma, how was your evening?" Dangaus questioned opening the door, letting the younger sister in. Ruma entered the house.

"it was well, but Madara isn't going to be the next hokage, he wants to create a village that is an image of what he sees" Ruma informed the pink haired girl, Rume looked at her sister. "and he asked me to go with. I agreed."

"Ruma, why?" Dangaus questioned.

"do you need to really ask? Madara is my best friend. And he made a promise." Ruma admitted.

"the promise being?" Dangaus pressed. Ruma looked out the sister of the house, seeing the sun shine through, the villagers awake, enjoying the sun.

"that the villagers wouldn't sleep during my night." Ruma replied.

"Ruma, he cannot keep that promise. Why did you agree? What happens if you both die out there? What if he leaves you?" Dangaus demanded, "have you thought this through at all!

Ruma glared out the window. "I agreed because Madara is only one to love my darkness, he stays up just to watch my shadows, my moon and stars." Ruma snapped. "if we die out there, than let it be." Ruma turned from the window walking to her sister, she raised her hand balling it up making it slam into her Dangaus's chin. "You haven't got the slightest idea how I feel! You better back the hell off Dangaus. I am leaving and whatever happens, let it. Anything is better than being in your shadow!" Ruma ranted before turning around walking out of the house in rage.

Ruma made her way to the Uchiha compound, to see Madara arguing with his fellow clan members, his back was towards her. The uchiha's looked at her then at him, and left. Madara's hands were balled up. Ruma walked up beside him.

"they have turned their backs on me!" he growled.

"than let's go. Our future awaits elsewhere." Ruma ordered, backing up a bit. She felt her shoulder blades pinched closer together the black lining of the tattoo wings budged out and with a poof, her large black feathered wings spread out. Madara looked at her. She wore a silver top, with lace going around her waist and neck, she had a pair of black ninja pants. Ruma flapped her wings till she was hovering off the ground, she held her hands down, Madara walked close, taking a hold of her hands, as she started to get farther off the ground, till they were just below the clouds.

Ruma had landed near a river, on the border of the nation of fire. The two of them started to think about their plan, as they as up a camp.

"You know, neither Dangaus nor Hashirama will just let is go." Madara admitted.

"Perhaps we should go back, but with a few friends. Kurama, and I could give into the wishes of the shadows." Ruma suggested, "controlling either will be no walk in the park." she admitted.

"maybe not but if I used my sharingan on Krama, and you sit in the light of the sun." the man suggested, liking the idea.

"let's wait till the morning than." Ruma muttered, as they both finished camp.

Madara sat on the ground, next to the makeshift shelter, Ruma sat next to him. Both looked at the starless sky.

"no stars tonight" the Uchiha questioned. Ruma nodded. Madara looked down at her, "so the shadows want you to give in?" he asked.

"not the shadows, per say, but what the shadows have hidden from everyone" she answered.

"they want you to do what?"

"give into my jealousy, hatred and sadness, to let them take over me and destroy my sister, light."

Madara look at her, he leaned down and kissed her head.

"get some rest my dear, tomorrow is a big day." he whispered.

In the morning Madara had left to find the tailed beast, while Ruma sat in a clearing, that there were no shadows, nothing to hide from the sun. She was in a meditative state, her head down, as her spirit seemed to leave her body and into another world.

"Ruma, darling! I've been wondering when you'd show up." a deep, echoing voice muttered. "are you giving into the entirety of abilities, of darkness and shadows, the powers of fear, anger and sadness. The abilities of cold. The powers you should be able to obtain and use, if you know how."

"how" Ruma questioned, mentally.

"unleash me on the village hidden of the leaves. Let us kill all those that dare to close their eyes when your night sky shines."

"who are you?"

"I am Incubo."

And with that Ruma's body started to accept the nightmare, Incubo. Her dark blue hair turned into a cloud, of stars, her wings pulled out of her back changing from feathered bird wings into bat wings. She opened her eyes showing the lizard like pupil. The body of Ruma, took off into the day, as she flew the night sky arose behind. Covering the sunlight in a dark sky, missing its moon and stars.

Ruma found herself, walking along the dirt ground of the leaf village. The shadows behind her, unleashed monsters, she only dreamed of, they were beautiful, to her eye, the rest of the villagers ran from the shadowy creatures.

"Ruma, move, your sister is flying in, from the left." Incubo warned.

Ruma moved out of the way as her white winged sister, came down.

"Ruma? Is that you?" Dangaus asked, baffled.

Ruma answered her sister, Ruma lunged at her sister, they both went through a wall of a building inside, the floor was wooden, the people inside ran out, Ruma and Dangaus faced off. Ruma could feel the movement of the shadows, climb up her side, she looked down, as the shadows pulled away to see a long bladed sword. She took a hold of it, looking at her sister, her faces scrunched up in anger. Ruma looked her sister up and down, the pink haired sister had on a yellow dress that went down below her knee. Ruma rushed as her sister, she dipped and weaves right as she was about to reach him and slashed upwards, with the sword. Dangaus, herself pulled out a spear, using it she blocked the larger blade the dark sister wielded.

"Ruma don't fight me, stop please, I don't want to hurt you." Dangaus pleaded.

Only to be answered by Ruma, pulling the sword away and stabbing it into the wooden floor as she kicked her sister in the gut, sending her to the wall, five feet away. She then pulled the sword out and jumped bringing the weapon in front of her, before she could slice her sister. A strange blinding white light emerged from her sister, the light engulfed more space, and hit Ruma, pushing the dark sister out of the bar, out into the sky and out into space. Dangaus walked out of the hole in the bar, panting as the light she created, pushed her sister farther away. The sister looked up at the sky to see the moon, beside the sun. There was a picture in the moon, a pair of wings seemed to be carved into it.

Dangaus, fell on to her reared as Hashirama, showed up.

"are you alright Dangaus? I was informed Ruma showed up as well." he informed her.

"let me guess with Madara." she growled.

"yes, and the nine tailed beast." he muttered.

"is Madara dead?" She asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't been found yet. Where is your sister?" he questioned.

Dangaus looked at him, to the sky. Hashirama followed her gaze seeing the wings, that were tattooed on Ruma's back.

"she will be released in a couple of decades." Dangaus admitted.


End file.
